Precious Metals
by forestofmyown
Summary: "Silver spewed his drink onto the floor and glared, open mouthed, at the TV screen perched on the Pokemon Center's wall. Did she even realize what she was saying? What it sounded like to him? ...and, apparently, to everyone else in the room?" KrisXSilver


As Silver spewed his drink onto the floor and glared, open mouthed, at the TV screen perched on the Pokemon Center's wall, he was sure of one thing, and totally undecided about a million others. He was _sure_ that Kris was the biggest idiot he had ever met (which was saying something, since he knew Ethan rather well, something he didn't like to ever admit to anyone).

There she was, her pretty face all bright eyed and plastered on national television, and she had to go and say something like that! What was _wrong _with her?

Silver was aware that the entire population of the small town Pokemon Center (a whopping dozen, if that) was staring at him. And it wasn't just because he'd just spit the entire contents of his water bottle all over the tile. It was because he'd made the mistake of dropping in at bustling metropolis of Violet City, where _everyone _knew who Kris was, and thus, by extension, knew who he was.

And Kris, having just beaten the Elite Four and the Pokemon League Champion, had been accepting the title of Champion herself _live_ when she'd gone and done something like _this_!

Okay, so he was willing to admit that he had been wrong. A combination of Kris and Lance had finally gotten it through his thick skull (no small task) that if he wanted to ever be a true Pokemon Master (or even just beat Kris in a battle _once_) he was going to have to shape up and get on the strait and narrow, so to speak. And he was doing just that. He was going to start over, and he was going to do it almost literally. He'd marched right back to Newbark town and was recapping his travels, going over what he'd done, what _she'd_ done, and what he needed to do this time around to make it right.

His Pokemon were having a hard time with the change. From the moment he'd gotten his Pokemon, he'd been fierce, using a firm hand and being merciless, unwavering, and decidedly unfriendly (to put it lightly). So this new Silver, that was obviously frustrated but honestly _trying_ to sit down and _talk _to his Pokemon, be _concerned _about their welfare, was throwing them for a loop. They were just not at all sure what to do with themselves now that Silver was being so...non-Silver-like. In fact, the effort was so aggravating to Silver himself that he didn't blame them. It was gonna take some getting used to. So they spent a lot of time at Blackthorn City's Dragon's Den trying to get perfect this new form of training.

But his change in his approach to Pokemon training did not mean there would be a change in his view of what was absolutely and unforgivably stupid and what wasn't, and this most definitely was! Why, the next time he sees Kris, he's gonna-

...but she was the Pokemon Champion now. When _would _he see her again? He wasn't her rival, not anymore. Now, she was far above him. That stupid, smiling face was high in the sky, and he didn't have the strength to reach up just yet. There was no way, in his current state, that he could challenge the Elite Four and beat them, let alone get to see her again. She was the Champ now, she had responsibilities. There would be no casual run-ins on the road, no rematches as they traveled, no occasional team ups or bickering matches.

Instead, there was a ladder.

And if he wanted to see Kris again, he was going to have to climb it.

_Who says I even _want _to see her again? She's just one stupid girl! So what if she's the Champion?_

Silver knew only part of what he was thinking was true. So what if she was the Champion? She was still Kris. Just Kris. His Kris.

His sworn rival. His only friend.

And he did want to see her again.

_But not yet. Not until I'm better, not until I've truly changed, and am worthy to face her._

Someone in the Center whistled, braking Silver out of his thoughts and causing him to flush and his mind to veer back to what had gotten him thinking about her in the first place. _Stupid Kris, stupid TV broadcast!_

_Did she even realize what she was saying? What it sounded like to me?_

_...and, apparently, to everyone else in the room?_

He was getting grins from all around, people smiling and nodding, like this was something they all expected and were extremely happy to hear. Silver just groaned.

_When I see her again, I'm definitely gonna knock her one in the head, that dolt!_

He slung his bag over his shoulder, ignoring the wetness from his earlier spraying, and turned to flee the embarrassment of the room, but stopped dead in his tracks when the TV did a replay of that horrible question.

The reporter, chipper and excited, held the microphone up to a confused Kris' face. "Most Champions in the past have talked about what was most important to them upon winning the title – their Pokemon, their parents or mentors. Tell us, what has motivated you to come this far, Kris? What is most important to the new Pokemon League Champion?"

Kris smiled slowly, her most beautiful, heartfelt smile, and replied, "Silver!"

Beat red and heart racing, Silver stormed out the door.


End file.
